After Mockingjay
by Autumn Black 74
Summary: This is what I think would happen after Mockingjay... ENJOY! From Katniss Everdeen's Point Of View. CONTAINS SWEARING. DEAL WITH IT OR DON'T.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey, so I thought it's about time I do an HG fanfic since Catching Fire is this November (YAY) plus since my 'After Breaking Dawn' Story was a success, I thought I'd do this... So here it goes! All this story is about is what I think could happen after the book Mockingjay, but before the Epilogue at the end of it! Hope you like it, and review, favourite, follow and enjoy! AND I DEDICATE THIS TO MY BFF FRANKIE FOR GIVING ME A TON OF LOVE AND SUPPORT IN EVERYTHING, EVEN FANFICTION.

Chapter One: Wedding.

(Katniss's POV)

Huh. I actually can see a deer. Ok, it's a baby one. But I haven't seen a deer in... Oh god knows how many years! I breath deeply and pull back my bow, then I release and shoot it through the eye. I go and collect my kill and I haul it onto my back.

"Peeta!" I shout. No reply. "I gotta deer!" No reply. "Peeta! Where the fuck are y-" Suddenly I'm grabbed at the hips and pulled onto the ground. I look up at the 22 year old who's laughing at me, then I feel his hot, strong lips come down hard on mine. After brief seconds, I pull away.

"Peeta! That wasn't fucking funny!"

He chuckles. "Actually it was Katniss!"

"Oh shut up you dickhead," I mutter.

We decide to head back from hunting since it's now dusk. We're silence until we reach the powerless fence by District 12.

"Katniss?" He asks.

"Yeah?" I ask, whilst smiling at him sweetly. Then I see him staring at me with his massive blue eyes.

"Katniss, do you want to marry me? For real this time?"

My heart drops with happiness, of course I want to marry him! I love him with all my heart.

"Oh Peeta! Yes! Of course!" I whisper as tears fall down my face. "I love you Peeta, I love you so much..."I sob before kissing him.

"Awesome! Thank god you said yes, or I would of just look like a loner..." He grins.

"So, shall we spread the news?"

"Hmmmm... Definitely tell Haymitch, your mother and Effie... Also Johanna, Annie and Fin Jr. We'll tell Gale when we see him in 2 weeks. Then we'll tell the rest of 12 after I get you a ring. How 'bout that?"

"Love it. I love it," I sigh.

It's been 5 years, 4 months and 12 days since Prim died. I don't really get TOO upset now. I cry for a few minutes some mornings or evenings, and every time I see a primrose, I smile but fight back the burning tears, and when I stroke Buttercup, visions of my sister fly through my mind. I still keep in touch with my mother in district 4, she has found a new boyfriend who works at the hospital where she works. He's called Thomas, and he's really smart and kind. He was originally from 8, but escaped to 4 during the rising. He lost his wife after she gave birth to Valerie, his only daughter. But I feel sorry for him since Valerie was killed in the bloodbath of the 72nd Hunger Games at the age of 12, I don't remember her at all though. But I'm so glad mother has him and he has mother. I visit them about once every 2 months. Then Annie gave birth to Finnick Jr. over 4 years ago, so we visit them whenever I visit mother. Fin is 4 and has his mothers dark, thick hair, but his fathers bronze skin and famous sea green eyes. I love him, he's got his father's strength but his mother's kindness... And Annie's slight madness. Haymitch drinks about 3 bottles a weeks so that's excellent, he is usually busy with his 22 geese. I would name them all, but simply I can't remember them all. My favourite one is Rue, she is a little baby one and has a black patch over one of her eyes; I think she's Peeta and Haymitch's favourite too. Effie moved to the districts 2 years ago. She like takes a loop, spends a month in the capitol, then a month in one, then a month in 2 and do on until she reaches 13 and starts the loop again. If I'm correct, she's in 10 at the moment. Everyone loves the new Effie; flowing natural pale brown hair below her shoulders, pale skin, blue eyes, usually wearing a vintage, plain dress. She's much calmer too, has a soft voice instead of a demanding one. Then Gale is still in 2. He's like a soldier now, and he actually got married last year! Her name is Jayda and she has the longest blonde hair I've ever seen. She is 7 months pregnant, carrying Gale's twins. Peeta and I are visiting them in 2 weeks and I'm very excited about that.

For the whole walk back home to mine and Peeta's home in the Victors Village, I was grinning so hard and kissing him. I'm so happy. The second we get thorough the door, I run to the phone and call Johanna first.

After 4 rings, she answers. "Hello? Katniss?"

"Yeah it's me!" I grin.

"Oh cool. What's up?"

"PEETA AND I ARE GETTING MARRIED!" I scream into the phone and I hear behind me Peeta is dying of laughter.

"Really?! God that douch bag finally proposed... I mean you two have been together for like... 6 years or something. God. Anyway, can I be a bridesmaid?" She asks sarcastically.

"I know you said that sarcastically, but you can be if you want. We were gonna ask you anyway,"

"Shit. The answers no, you know I don't like dresses. Anyway I gotta go. Bye Kat," Then the phone goes dead.

After Johanna, I called Mother and Thomas. Then Effie. After Effie, Annie and Fin Jr. They were all happy, even my mother. Me and Peeta decided we aren't gonna wait long before we get married. It's mid summer now, maybe have a wedding when the snows here... I don't know if it will be a big wedding, or small. I guess we'll just have to wait and see...


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm so sorry that this isn't a chapter, it's just an authors note. But I'm gonna be honest with all of you. I'm getting REALLY bored of writing this story. I don't know whether to give it up... But if all of you want me too carry on, or stop now, then REVIEW! I'd love to hear what all of you think, and also if you have any ideas for the story... Then... REVIEW!

Yours sincerely,

Autumn Black 74 xxx


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Sorry this took so long and big apology for it's length... Also check out my epic SYOT story that's in progress of the 1st Hunger Games! Dedicated to FrankiH. Love u Frankie xxx

Chapter Two: Tea and Marriage.

(Katniss's POV)

"So you two are getting married!?" He chuckles.

"What's so funny about that?" Peeta asks Haymitch.

He pauses to stop and think for a second. "Hmmmm... It's not,"

I look at him in pure annoyance. "Shut up,"

"I'm gonna get us some tea to celebrate, I'll be right back," Sighs Peeta and he gets up from the couch in Hatmitch's living room.

"So," Starts Haymitch. "Peeta persuaded you yet?"

"What?" I ask.

"Ah. He hasn't yet, I'm surprised by that, well that means its still to come..."

"What the fuck are you talking about!?"

"Peeta's want, love and practically need for a family,"

I swallow. "Oh. Yeah. That," I sigh. "He just wants his own family to pretty much replace his deceased family, doesn't he?" I ask Haymitch.

"Yeah," Starts Haymitch. "I mean, it's his natural instinct. Also that boy loves you to pieces so he probably just wants to have sex with you as well. Have you had it yet?"

I shake my head. "No, Peeta wanted to but I said no because I don't want to risk getting pregnant,"

"Yeah... You don't seem the... Mothering type. Do you know why? Well you haven't got a little something, what's it called?... Oh yeah, kindness..."

"Oy. Seriously Haymitch. Don't be mean,"

"Oh well I'm pretty sure we both know that's what I am. Also I bet you wanna,"

"I wanna what?"

"Have sex with the little dickhead! Also just telling you, it is the best,"

"Ugh, Haymitch. Either say something useful or nice, or just piss off," I snap.

"Oh just chill, Kat," He sighs. "You're gonna get married so be hap-"

"Oh Haymitch, you had green tea and blackberry and nettle and I didn't know which to do so I did both," Peeta sighs grinning.

"I never had them teas..." Haymitch mutters. "Oh never mind..." Then Haymitch mouths a word. I agree with it 100% after what Peeta just said. He is a sissy.

"So you looking forward to seeing Gale and Jayda?"

"Yeah," Me and Peeta reply at exactly the same time.

"When you leaving?" Haymitch asks. "I can't wait to get rid of you,"

"Ha ha," I reply with a pinch if sarcasm. "We're going tomorrow,"

"WHOOPEE!"


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry for the slow update and length of chapter but I'm not giving up on this story! Updates will be slow but it'll still be happening! So also I have another HG SYOT story but the SYOT is closed, but it's still gonna be an epic story since its the 1st ever Hunger Games! I recommend that you check it out! Also... Soon I'm gonna satiate another HG story! I don't know what it's gonna be called yet... But basically, it's about a girl named Sorrel Anderson and she's 15 and from district 11. Sorrel is from a big family and they are rich because her older sister is a victor. But how has that affected the family? And how will they be even more affected when Sorrel goes into the games?

Yeah so when it's up, sometime soon ish, please read it. Also trust me, it's so much better than it sounds. GIVE IT A CHANCE ;)

Chapter Three: We'll Try.

(Katniss's POV)

I slowly climb into our bed. I'm wearing a short black tank top and dark shorts while my hair is up high in a ponytail. Peeta is waiting for me, he's reading an old book which I don't really recognise.

"Hey Kat. Looking forward to seeing Gale?" He asks while putting the book on the floor.

"Yeah. I suppose. But I hope it won't be as awkward as last time..."

Last time we met him, was 3 months ago and it had been the first time since Prim's death. I think you can guess how awkward it was...

"Yeah I know Katniss... I really do love you, so... I need to ask this. I need to know. Do you still have feelings for Gale?"

I swallow hard, shocked by the question. I don't know! I honestly do not know...

"I don't know Peeta. I mean, after Prim... And his b-bomb, I can never think of him the same. But he's still my best friend, but I love you much much more..." I reply and place a soft kiss on his lips.

"I know you do Katniss. I just had to know,"

I then realise I have an important question to ask him. One that's been on my mind all day. I turn to him and stare deep into his big blue eyes. "Peeta? Do you... Want kids?"

"Only if you do, my darling,"

I look in deeper, I become more serious as I say. "No. Do YOU want children?"

He hesitates but finally nods.

"Well, if its something that you really want... Them we could... T-try?"

His head perks up and he has a smile on his face. "Really?!"

"Well... It's what you want. So... Sure,"

His lips then smack down hard on mine and his hips inch closer to mine. I decide to go along with him for a bit, we get rougher. Our hands run all down each others body and I then unbutton his shirt and throw it behind us. It's perfect, being so intense with each other. But just as he reaches down my shirt, I place my finger in front of his lips that were against mine and say. "Not tonight... Not yet..."

A small frown comes on his face, yep, disappointment. He sooooooo though he was gonna fuck me tonight. "When?" He asks softly.

"I don't know. Probably in a while. I mean. Peeta... I'm still not over Prim. How can I even think about having another child in my life to replace her? I can't. Not yet..."

I soon collapse into floods of tears on Peeta's bare shoulder. He whispers soft and comforting words in my ears as I fall asleep. The last words I hear before I fall asleep are "I'll wait. I'll wait years to have children with you, my dear Katniss..."

Author's Note: So! I just HAD to put a little "peeniss" conversation in here! Please please review!


	5. BYE!

Author's Note: Hey guys... Long story made short: I'm giving this story up. Stopping it. SORRY! But I can't be bothered to write it, I can't think of any ideas and these days I'm busy...

Sorry, I still love you all though!

~Autumn xxx


End file.
